


The Intern War

by maybemarvel



Series: Penny Parker's Internship [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Female Peter Parker, Fluff, Genius Peter Parker, Intern Peter Parker, Interns & Internships, Precious Peter Parker, Smart Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, neither is Bruce tbh, the rating is because of swearwords so sorry dudesss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemarvel/pseuds/maybemarvel
Summary: Tony and Bruce fight over who Penny will intern with, the outcome is...unexpectedSequel to Intern Penny Parker!
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Penny Parker's Internship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149086
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	The Intern War

**Author's Note:**

> the long awaited first instalment! i had no idea what to write but i just said fuck it and this was the outcome, enjoy!

After the rollercoaster that was last Tuesday, Penny's week had been pretty standard. She had dinner with Aunt May on Thursday and Saturday and dined with the TV for the rest of the days. She wasn't complaining though! She loved Aunt May with her entire being, Penny wholeheartedly believed that her Aunt was the best woman on the planet. She worked so hard to provide for Penny even if they weren't blood related and Penny loved her for that. Having her Aunt take the nightshift was actually amazing for her Spider-Woman duties. Speaking of Spider-Woman, patrol this week had been pretty quiet which was a blessing. A few muggings, walking people home, cats out of trees and the like. No crazies swinging at her with a crowbar and demolishing her ribs, it was perfect! 

Now it was Tuesday again which meant Internship day! Tuesdays were by far Penny's favourite days, she got to actually challenge herself in a way her school couldn't possibly dream of and not to mention she got to work for the leading Tech company in the _entire world!_ She still couldn't believe it. Penny didn't believe that she would get the opportunity to work with Dr Banner like last week which, while extremely sad, was okay. Like how many people can say that they worked with _the_ Dr Banner, ate cake with him in the _Avengers common room_ , met Tony Stark's daughter, saw his unfairly handsome son, met _Tony Stark_ , watched him and Dr Banner argue, meet _the_ Pepper Potts _again_ , hang out in the Avengers common room with the most influential family in the world and then have the _Black Widow_ hold you at gunpoint?! Not a lot of people that's who! It was a once in a lifetime experience and while Penny was extremely grateful that it happened she wasn't going to disillusion herself to believe she meant anything more than some intern to them. Which was okay! She was just a) glad that it happened and b) glad that she still got to work at her dream job.

Penny entered the lobby with a huge grin on her face and made her way over to the receptionist to wait for someone to collect her.

"Hello dear-Oh it's you again! Good to see you again lovely, how are you?" The same receptionist from last week questioned her with a grin to match Penny's.

"Oh I'm good thank you, how are you?" She fiddled with her hands while she asked, ugh why did human interaction have to be so hard?! Luckily the woman didn't seem to notice or, more likely, politely ignored it.

"I'm alright thank you, I heard you got to work with Dr Banner last week! How was that?"

Penny spent ten minutes talking with the nice receptionist who's name, she learned, was Amanda. Penny really liked Amanda, she never talked down to her just because she was young and she was really funny. She hoped she could see more of her next week. 

Amanda guided her to the elevator with a smile and a quick goodbye. 

"Well Penny it was nice to talk with you! I'll hopefully see you next week, go have fun science-ing!" She waved as Penny stepped into the elevator.

"Bye Miss Amanda! It was nice to talk with you as well, I'm looking forward to seeing you next." Penny waved back with a grin as the doors shut.

Just as it had last week the elevator ascended even though Penny hadn't pressed any buttons. She had heard rumours that Mr Stark had an A.I. that ran the whole tower and Penny didn't not believe it. It's Tony Stark for God's sake! He made an Iron Man suit out of a cave with nothing but scraps! Penny didn't think it was too farfetched to believe he could code an A.I. It would be so cool if it was true, a real A.I.! 

During her contemplating the she arrived at her floor. And her brain promptly short-circuited. Because in front of her stood Dr Banner, bearing a warm, welcoming smile. Penny just stood in the elevator gaping at him.

"Penny! Great to see you again, I hope you don't mind but I've stolen you for a day." Dr Banner's smile never wavered during her attempts at rebooting her brain

Right, Penny was completely and utterly lost. No way in hell did Dr Banner (the Doctor Robert Bruce Banner, y'know the one with seven PhD's) want to science with her again. It must be a dream. But when Penny pinched herself she found that absolutely nothing changed. Okay okay okay Penny's chill, she eats chill for breakfast! She's so chill, chiller than that frost villain she had to fight the other week. Nothing to see here! Nope, Penny was cool as a cucumber, handling this like a pro. Anddd she hadn't said anything, she could practically feel the oncoming awkward silence. Time to do what Penny does best: talk. 

"Dr Banner! It's an honour to see you again! Y'know after last week I thought to myself 'well that was the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me, too bad it's only a one time thing. Oh well!' and I tried to move on with my life. No use constantly wishing for something crazy like that to happen again, y'know? Anyway, I tried going about my week as normal so that means I didn't get my hopes up. Actually I stamped those hopes so far down they are nothing more than little flecks of dirt. This would be good because, as I've said, getting you're hopes up for something that will never happen will just lead to heartbreak. But! Now here I am talking to you again, for the second time in two weeks! Which is crazy because I never even thought I would be able to meet you ever in my life. And I'm rambling oh god, I'm sorry I'll just um... I'll shut up now." Penny's face was practically on fire as she trailed off, looking down at her shoes. Did she just ramble nonsense to the Dr Bruce Banner? Please say no please say no. Ugh! Why did she have o open her stupid little mouth every time?! Look where it got her! Standing in front of a silent Dr Banner drowning in shame and embarrassment. You know what would be lovely? If the universe did her a favour and just gulped her right up. Now would be a perfect time for that please and thank you. Any minute now would do.

"Well Penny I'm flattered," She heard Dr Banner chuckle, but not mean-spirited as the laughs after her tangents usually are. Penny's head shot up to to stare at Dr Banner in surprise, "It's an honour to see you as well! I've been looking forward to working with you ever since last Tuesday!" Huh? No, nope no way. This must be some prank or something. No way on gods green earth did Bruce freaking Banner enjoy working with her. Absolutely not freaking possible. At this point Penny's brain was just fried.

Dr Banner seemed to sense her growing stress as he smiled gently and commented, "Sorry to catch you off guard, it seems as though this is a bit much to take in. If you want we can just do science and talk after your brain dosent feel so overloaded?" After finishing his sentence he slowly gestured to the lab door.

Right, science. Yes that was something she could do, Penny found herself nodding and following Dr Banner to the labs entrance. 

After she had calmed down a great deal, Penny found herself greatly enjoying her lab time with Dr Banner. He seemed actually invested and interested in her ideas, bouncing theories and equations back and forth with her. She even helped him with a few troubles he was having! If this really _was_ a dream, Penny was content to never wake up. Ever. The atmosphere was peaceful and quiet, something her enhanced senses relished in. There weren't many places that she could _really_ relax. There was always something in the background, whether it be chattering from the apartment above her or the never ending stream of horns blaring in the streets below, Penny never got to really turn the world on silent and just enjoy the moment. It made sense, she mused, for Dr Banners lab to be serene and peaceful. He didn't want anything that would threaten a code green which Penny respected.

Sadly, the peace didn't last for long. The labs door slammed open, the sound reverberating through the lab and effectively slicing through the peace. She involuntarily flinches which makes Dr Banner survey her worriedly, Penny smiles weakly at him trying for reassurance but probably just makes him even more worried.

"Brucey-bear! You traitor!" Tony Stark (as in Tony freaking Stark Iron man, you probably haven't heard of him he's only one of the smartest people in STEM this century and a literal a superhero who's saved the world a countless amount of times. No biggie) pinned Dr Banner with a _heated_ glare, slowly advancing forward. Steam was practically poring out of his ears, he either hasn't noticed her or simply dosent care. Penny was willing to bet option two. Though Dr Banner was being pinned with a frankly terrifying death glare he only rolled his eyes and eyed her regretfully as if to say 'I'm so sorry for my idiot friend, please stand by'. Which wasn't a look she ever would've associated with Tony Stark but here she is. Was she drugged? Is this all just a hallucination? Yes, it must be. Some bad guy drugged her and now she was vividly hallucinating, that must be it because no way was any of this real.

"I haven't betrayed you in the slightest Tony, stop being so dramatic." Dr Banner stood and made his way over to his friend, standing with his arms crossed and blocking her from view. Penny's thoughts were just a steady stream of _whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck_ so you can guess how her mental state was fairing on this lovely day.

Mr Stark huffed, seemingly annoyed at Dr Banners clueless view on the situation he obviously deemed as dire and threw his hands up.

"Haven't betrayed me?! You hacked FRIDAY so you could get her first, that's unfair! You got a chance to work with her last week, it's so unfair of you to do this!" Mr Stark wined like, well, a child. Not something Penny ever thought she'd ever say, she was so lost she needed a map or a compass to even begin to understand what was going on. May she reiterate, What The Fuck Is Going On???

Oblivious to her mental breakdown, Dr Banner just smirked and shrugged as if to say 'not my problem my guy'. 

Thats when the yelling started.

"You can't just keep her genius all to yourself-!"

"What so you can sweep in and mentor her all by yourself?! Do you hear yourself Tony?! I-"

"That's what you're doing!"

"I worked with her first-!"

"AH-"

On and on it went, gone was the peace and tranquillity. Penny's senses were screaming at her to _leaveleaveleave._ So she did. The two men were so caught up in their argument that they didn't even notice her slip out and make a mad dash for it down the hallway.

Finally she was far enough away that she couldn't hear the shouting, a blessing. She had found herself what she believed to be a break room of some sort, it was nicely lit by the afternoon sun and seemed deserted. Apparently not all interns were interrupted by a furious Tony Stark, who would've guessed? 

Penny busied herself with preparing a cup of tea and finding some snacks (hey this metabolism dosent feed itself alright?! Back off) and settling down on the cosy armchair situated by the window displaying the city of New York. She just sat there for some time staring at the world that seemed so insignificant from so high up, drinking her tea and eating her snacks while lost in meaningless thoughts. It was nice, a welcome change of pace from her seemingly ever-growing stress fest she called her life. The quiet of the breakroom was disrupted by the friendly banter of a few people entering the breakroom. They all seemed to be college age kids, obviously interns. Penny found herself shrinking into the armchair, she had never been good with meeting strangers. Unfortunately that seemed to be the moment one of the kids noticed her, pausing their conversation and eyeing Penny with interest before smiling and making their way over to the sofa on the left of her armchair.

"Hey! I don't think we've met before," they smiled brightly and held their hand out, "Alex Myers, he/him, nice to meet you!"

Penny steadied her breath and smiled back hesitatingly, reaching over to grasp his hand in a weak handshake.

"Um it's nice to meet you too Alex, my names Penny. Parker." She internally face palmed, "she/her."

Alex grinned at her and waved his friends over.

"These are my friends: August Hill, they/them," he gestured to a lanky person with black hair and _amazing_ eye makeup who waved at her brightly before retreating to the kitchen, "Sandy Rost, she/her," a pretty girl with a pink pixie cut shook her hand with a small smile, leaving to engage August in conversation in the kitchen," and finally; Daniel Pesti, he/they." A short person shook her hand enthusiastically, insisting she call him Dan or Danny.

They were all really nice and didn't seem to mind that there was a random 14-year-old in their breakroom, they just smiled and included her in their conversations. It was nice, Penny hadn't made many friends at her internship and she now realised how much she was missing out as she gasped for air as she laughed too much at one of Sandy's jokes.

"So Penny, what're ya doing sitting in the breakroom?" Alex questioned as they all snacked on some Doritos Danny pulled out of somewhere. 

"Oh," Penny blushed remembering how she kinda just left the two most influential people in STEM bickering in a lab, "well my supervisor got into a little...fight with another, uh, lab director. It got kinda intense and I dont really like loud noises so I just...left?" She closed her eyes and winced, bracing herself for the scolding that would eventually come, missing the sympathetic gazes the group threw her.

"Ah yes that's happened to me quite a bit, we were just going to head back down," Penny deflated a little, she was having so much fun, "wanna tag along? We could use the extra brain." August smiled softly at her when her eyes flew open. They wanted to work with her? Penny felt a grin tug at her lips as she nodded enthusiastically, prompting cheers from the group.

Penny was grinning as she maneuvered herself around the messy lab, carefully balancing chemicals on a tray to complete an experiment her and Sandy thought up. Everyone had been so kind and helpful, never once challenging her intelligence with a snarky comment about her age. They were all so kind, embracing her into their group without a second thought. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much, Penny decided the pain was worth it as she broke into uncontrollable laughter at the look on Dans face when their mixture blew up in his face. All thoughts of arguing genius' left back in the breakroom.

"You know what?! Why don't we just ask Penny who she wants to intern under?" Bruce shouted at his friend, huffing out the adrenaline as much as he was able.

"Fine!"

They both spun to face the spot Penny vacated, or was supposed to vacate. Either Penny developed an invisibility cloak or she had left, Bruce wasn't completely convinced that the first option wasn't possible though logic won over in the end. He looked over at Tony, his own worries mirrored in the other mans eyes.

"FRI? Baby girl where's Penny?" Tony's voice held poorly veiled concern as he questioned his A.I.

"Miss Parker is currently in lab 21D, accompanied by Stark Industries interns Alex Myers, Sandy Rost, August Hill and Daniel Pesti. Miss Parker left this lab at approximately 15:45 PM, making her way to breakroom 19 and sitting there util 16:09 PM when she left with a group consisting of Alex Myers,-"

"-Right thanks FRI." Tony cut in, his shoulders slumping in relief.

Bruce chuckled, drawing Tony's attention.

"What's funny?" He asked curiously, his lips quirking into a half-smile.

"We're- we're never getting her back. The interns- the interns stole her from right-- right under our noses." Bruce managed to force out between his laughs.

Tony thought about it for a moment before breaking out in a chuckle of his own.

This wasn't over though, Tony vowed to get her back as his personal intern. Even if he had to battle all his companies interns while he was at it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it, sorry if it doesnt live up to expectations :( i tried. anyway if theres anything you wanna see please comment! it will help so much because i have no idea what im doing, love you all


End file.
